


College Life

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Oneshots [47]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: College AU, Gen, Oneshot, but those are the main few, get ready boys, p much everyone’s there, yep you heard me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Python is a freshman in college, but luckily his pal Iskall can introduce him to some new friends!





	College Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hermitcraft college au! I scribbled out a few notes at the end of the chapter to explain some character dynamics better lol

“Hey G! You in here?"

"I was trying to sleep, whadda ya want?"

"My greenie I told you about is here, come say hi!"

Grian stumbled out of his bedroom, hair flying in all directions. He smiled sleepily as he greeted Iskall and the small freshman.

"Nice to meet ya, Grian! Iskall's told me all about you!" He had a head of fiery red hair, and his voice was high and excitable; a classic freshman in college. "My name's Python!"

"Another Brit, nice! How long've you known Iskall?"

"Basically forever I think?"

"We lived on the same street growing up, so we played World of Warcraft and crap," Iskall shrugged. "Found out he was going to school here, so I kidnapped him."

"Lit! Tonight's the perfect night, 'cause Zed just texted me. Party tonight at the Zit House." Grian winked.

"Zit House?" Python cringed.

"Yeah, Zedaph, Impulse and Tango pooled their money and bought a house. Now it's the perfect place for Hermitgang parties."

"Hermitgang?"

"That's what we call our friend group. There's like, twenty of us?" Grian thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's a blast. By the way, where's Mumbo? He's doesn't usually have class on Thursdays."

Grian grinned. "He got caught up in ConCorp's marketing scheme. They're going door-to-door selling their wares today."

"Who's ConCorp?" Python asked cautiously. Each answer only seemed to bring more questions.

"Scar and Cub. They've been best friends since before kindergarten, and they're trying to start their own business. It's actually doing pretty well," Iskall admitted.

Grian pulled out his phone as it buzzed. "Oh it's Mumbo!"

**Mumbo**: omw home, wanna get dinner tonite?

**Grian**: Zit party, u going?

**Mumbo**: Like rn?

**Grian**: come home, we'll walk together

"He should be here any second!"

Iskall threw an arm around Python. "Be careful Py, this guy is a total nerd. He might infect you."

"What? Cmon man, you're such a jerk!" Mumbo laughed as he appeared in the doorway.

"Mumbo! Cmon, we gotta hurry if we wanna be the first ones there! Remember what happened last time?" Grian scolded as the four left the dorm.

Iskall laughed. "I remember! Zloy and Pix put us in the newspaper for being 'fashionably late' and called us party princesses."

"Yeah, and Ren hasn't stopped kissing my hand since," Mumbo huffed, making Iskall and Grian roar with laughter. They continued to tell wild stories, some more realistic than others as they wandered down countless streets.

"Sounds like you guys have crazy friends!" Python laughed.

"You won't believe it until you see it, man. Enter, the Zit House." Grian pushed open the door with a flourish. It looked like it opened into another universe, with a huge couch, tv, kitchen and decorated dining room visible from the door. The lights were dimmed, with colorful spotlights dancing on the ceiling.

"Come on in y'all, you're the first to make it!" Zedaph's happy voice called from down the hall.

"Looks sick as always boys!" Iskall complimented as he closed the door behind them.

"Thanks! Zed bought the stuff this time, and it's ten outta ten." Tango grinned from the bean bag chair in the corner.

"Uh yeah, I sure hope it is!" Zedaph laughed.

"Don't forget to thank the most important person here!" Impulse stepped out of the kitchen, revealing his apron, which didn't have a typical message. It was hand-draw, with the phrase 'is that a weed?' with what appeared to be a drawing of a crayon.

"Thanks Impulse! What'cha makin?" Grian bounded up to the counter, peering into the kitchen.

"Gourmet ramen burgers." Impulse winked as Grian wrinkled his nose.

"What does that mean?" Iskall laughed as he sat on a barstool, Python following closely.

Impulse wiggled his eyebrows. "Guess you'll have to find out."

"Dangit Scar, I told you we wouldn't be first!" Cub punched Scar's shoulder as the pair walked in the door.

"Whatever man! At least we beat the girls!"

"Barely!" Cleo leaned on their shoulders, startling the pair. "The party has arrived folks!"

Stress and False followed her in, and suddenly the house felt a lot cozier. Everyone began chatting, flopping onto the couch or standing around the kitchen. Slowly, more people trickled in, and Iskall introduced Python to everyone as they came in. Soon, the tv flared to life, and Python separated from Iskall to fight over which game they should play. The group took to Python easily, and the party had begun.

Hamburgers were passed out, and soon everyone was laughing about the strange tasting burgers. Impulse just laughed, taking a large bite. "I told you, ramen burger!"

It was nearly 2 in the morning before the party truly broke up. Some people with early morning classes left around 11, but the party raged on until Python accidentally punched Doc in the nose, killing the mood.

Iskall laughed as they stumbled out the door. "How did you even reach his face? He's like, a mile taller than you!"

Python flushed, giggling. "He leaned over to tell me something, and I punched him with my controller!"

"Omg, amazing. Mind if we crash at your place G?"

Grian sighed with a grin. "I kinda figured."

"It's my dorm too, don't I get a say in this?" Mumbo pouted.

"No."

"Wait, Iskall, you don't live with them?" Python turned to Iskall.

"Nah. It's their place, but me and Mumbo have been pals for years, so they let me sleep on the couch."

"Better than the floor," Mumbo pointed out.

Iskall held Mumbo's hand. "Cmon, you wouldn't share a bed with me?"

Mumbo flushed, yanking his hand away from Iskall. "Ew gross! You get to sleep in the hallway tonight!"

"Hey, no homo!" Iskall laughed. "Alright, fine. Really though, thanks guys."

"It's the least we can do for you. Now let's figure out a place for Python to sleep, shall we?"

The quartet reached the dorm and set to work creating a makeshift bed for Python. In the process, a fort was created, and soon all of them were sleeping in the fort on the floor.

It was nearly 5am before they got to bed, but such is the college life.

Some character notes:

Cub and Scar- roommates, trying to start their lil business

Grian and Mumbo- Roommates, unlikely friends but they clicked somehow

Iskall- Childhood friend of Mumbo who doesn't live in the dorm, but sleeps over enough that he might as well

Joe- English major

Stress False and Cleo- Live in a four person dorm, but they collectively pay for the fourth room so no one can move in

Doc- Cool kid alert

Ren- Cool kid alert, but kinda sexy?

Pix and Zloy- Run the school newspaper. Very clickbaity but it's all true

Zed Impulse and Tango- Pitched together to buy a proper home

Xisuma- Sweet science nerd, hosts study sessions for everyone

Python- Sweet, innocent freshman but still friends with everyone already

Tfc- Cool teacher that found out where the Zit House was, so he just shows up sometimes and everyone loves it

They have parties at least once a week at the Zit House. They try and have dinner together often, because they've become each other's families away from home.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks, I probs won’t write any more for this au :( It’s super crazy fun and I love it, but I’m just not very inspired by it compared to other ideas! But, if you wanna write somethin, hmu with that link 👀


End file.
